


Redefinition

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks this shouldn’t be happening, but it’s hard to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redefinition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahmfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mahmfic).



“You’re my godson,” Harry says.

“Mm-hm.”

It is very difficult to concentrate on what it is that he should be saying to Teddy ( _no, this is a bad idea, stop_ ) when Teddy is on his knees in front of Harry with his mouth around Harry’s cock. Teddy doesn’t seem to care about this; doesn’t seem to realise the wrongness of it all. Ginny’s been dead ten years now, and Teddy’s all grown up and _beautiful_ , inside and out – but he’s seventeen years younger than Harry, and he’s Harry’s godson, and this should not be happening.

“Oh god, that’s good,” Harry says; and they are not the words which were supposed to come out of his mouth.

Teddy has one hand on the base of Harry’s cock, the other on Harry’s thigh. His hair is a deep purple, and he is making little noises as he sucks Harry. Harry clenches a hand in Teddy’s hair and tries to find the words to tell him to stop.

“Teddy, we – shouldn’t. You’re – oh fuck – too young, and...”

Teddy pulls back for a second. “Don’t stop me,” he pleads; and Harry has never been able to resist Teddy’s pleas, not ever.

Especially not when it feels this good.

“Teddy,” he sighs; and Teddy takes it as the agreement it is, returning to his self-imposed task until Harry is whimpering and coming, his fingers tensing and releasing in Teddy’s hair as he does so.

Afterwards, Teddy pulls back, still on his knees, and looks up at Harry.

“Thank you,” he says, simply.

Harry looks down. Teddy is still hard, and Harry wants nothing more than to pull him into his arms and slip one hand into Teddy’s trousers and relieve him; but he’s Teddy’s godfather, and this has all been so inappropriate. And Teddy is _thanking_ him, when Harry should be… Harry doesn’t even know what he should be doing.

“Teddy,” he begins; but Teddy interrupts.

“I’m a lot younger than you. I’m your godson. I’m a bloke, and you were married to a woman for more than a decade.” He gets to his feet, and smiles at Harry. He’s several inches taller than his godfather; twenty-five years old, and a respected curse-breaker. “Also, to some degree, now your lover. Maybe it’s time for some redefinition of our relationship?”

“I...” Harry begins. Then he makes the mistake of looking – really looking – at Teddy. The vulnerable, wistful expression on that well-loved face. The knowledge that Harry wants Teddy – has wanted him for a long while now, if he is truly honest – and the only thing standing in their way is Harry’s ridiculous scruples. Teddy’s old enough to decide for himself; and if the world judges them – well, let them judge. It’s hardly something Harry is not used to. He gives in. “I love you, Teddy Lupin,” he says, and pulls his young lover into his arms.


End file.
